This research training program on the population biology of anopheline mosquitoes will be developed in conjunction with the NIH ICIDR program project in Kenya entitled "African Malaria Vectors) . The overall goal is to advance the career development of promising young scientists who hold positions in malaria-endemic African countries and to transfer state-of-the-art technologies to African scientists. The research training program will fill two major gaps in malaria entomology research in African by: 1) strengthening research in the area of vector ecology, and 2) promoting the incorporation of geographic information technology and molecular biology techniques with the field research. The scientific objectives of the training plan will address three areas essential for understanding population biology of malaria vectors: 1) spatial analysis of anopheline species composition and abundance, 2) modeling mosquito population dynamics, and 3) population genetic structure of anophelin mosquitoes. The training will be conducted in Kenya in conjunction with the ICIDR program, and will involve two tracks: 1) long-term training of post-doctoral fellows, 2) long-term training of junior university faculty and research scientists in the national systems. Each trainee will be responsible for developing a significant research project by working closely with an African and a U.S. mentor. The mentors will provide continual guidance to give trainees valuable opportunities that will promoter their career development. A series of short training courses will be given in Kenya to provide both trainees and other ICIDR team members with hands-on experience in geographic information technology and molecular population genetics. The training program will also support trainees to come to the US for short-term, research-oriented training in technologies needed for their research. This training program will contribute significantly to the career development of African scientists by providing opportunities for them to develop independent research projects, and to develop valuable African-wide and international linkages.